


The World Doesn't End Because The Doctor Dances

by sauciemel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

Rose was sitting on the beach looking out at the ocean. She watched as John and her little brother Tony were building sandcastles.   
  
“Not be long until he is doing that with his own.” Jackie said.  
  
Rose looked down and ran her hand over her tummy. She was almost 8 months pregnant. It had taken them a while as Rose had some problems but with a little help they were 4 weeks away from being parents.  
  
It had been her Mum’s idea to come up to Blackpool for the weekend. They all needed some rest after the past year.   
  
It had been horrible. They had stopped the stars going out and everything settled. John fitted into her life as if he had always been there.  
  
But then it happened.  
  
\---  
  
 **ONE YEAR BEFORE**  
  
 _Rose and John had been married a year now. So her Dad had decided to throw a party for them. He loved spoiling Rose and Tony. Rose had to keep reminding him she was a married women now.  
  
But Pete just laughed it off and said he would spoil her as much as he wanted.   
  
The party had been brilliant. Then her Dad had become ill. Chest infection, he had trouble breathing but he fought it off. Then it happened. He was sat in his office at TORCHWOOD HQ. Rose, Jake and Sandy were in having a debrief. When he looked at Rose, he smiled. “I love you all. You know that.” then he collapsed.  
  
They had fought hard to save him but to no avail. He had suffered a massive heart attack. They think the chest infection weakened his immune system. Jackie had broke down. Rose had to be strong for her and Tony. She could only mourn when she was at home.   
  
Then they had decided to try for a baby. They knew they were having problems and they got help._  
  
\---  
  
Rose looked at her little brother, he was the image of his dad.   
  
“You know Rose, your Dad loved to come here.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Not on this world but back home, we came here every weekend during the summer.”  
  
“I never knew that.”  
  
“It’s the reason I wanted to come here Rose. It reminds me of him.”   
  
Rose saw her Mum’s eyes glaze over.  
  
“Mum, can we get some candy floss?” Tony came up covered in wet sand.  
  
“Course you can, how about we get some ice cream for Rose.”  
  
“Rosie want some ice cream?”   
  
Rose laughed, Tony was the only person on any Parallel world that would get away with calling her Rosie. “I would love some and so would John.”  
  
“Ok Mum Banana for John and Chocolate for Rosie.” Tony pulled his Mum up.  
  
John soon flopped down in the chair.   
  
“Having fun.” Rose grinned as she brushed some sand from his hair. Then she winced. “Ow.”  
  
“You ok?” John asked his voice filled with concern.  
  
“Fine, its just he is playing football in there.”  
  
“She Rose.”  
  
“He John.”  
  
They both laughed. “Hey little one, settle down in there your hurting Mummy.” he whispered into her tummy.  
  
After a few moments the baby did. “He certainly does what his Dad tells him.”  
  
“She likes the sound of my voice.”  
  
“John I love the sound of your voice.” Rose teased her tongue out the side of her mouth.  
  
“I take it you want me to read?”  
  
“Please, it helps to settle the baby and me.”  
  
“Ok, hang on.” John picked up the bag he had. He dove in and pulled out the book. “Ok Harry Potter and the Goblet Of Fire. Chapter 2.”  
  
\---  
  
After a few chapters Jackie said it was time for Tony’s nap and John said Rose looked like she could use a nap too. So they headed to the Metropole hotel.  
  
They enjoyed their weekend away. Rose and Jackie looked more relaxed than he had seen them in a long time. Tony was 5 now. He was starting full time school in a weeks time.   
  
Rose and John had moved back into the mansion after Pete had died. To keep her Mum company. Jackie was in charge of Vitex now and Rose was learning the ropes to become C/O of TORCHWOOD. Life was good.  
  
\---  
  
 **ACROSS THE STARS**  
  
The Doctor stood in the TARDIS, it had been a hell of a year. The Timelord’s and the Master coming back, he nearly regenerated, but Jack stepped in with his Handy Spare hand. Then he had met Amy Pond. The TARDIS had took some damage when he almost regenerated and had crashed in her back garden.  
  
He then had to battle with Prisoner Zero and deal with the Atraxi who had been going to blow the planet up. He had quoted the shadow proclamation to them and told them to run.  
  
Then he had taken Amy to see the stars. After a few trips her fiancé Rory joined them. They encountered Daleks, who thought they were Ironsides. He caught up with his old friend Winston Churchill. But then new Daleks, old Daleks from his past. Deadly ones, not insane Daleks but Daleks from Skaro. And they had got away. He came face to face with the Silurian’s again, helped Van Gogh battle and invisible creature to them all but except Vincent. He had met River again, she knew something had changed. she knew the Doctor should of regenerated but he hadn’t. but things were still happening according to her diary. They fought the weeping angels, the Doctor then faced his biggest fight ever.  
  
The Pandorica was a story that had been told throughout the stars. Built to keep the most powerful being in it. But the Doctor didn’t realise that all his enemies had come together to create an alliance to rid the world of a big threat. The Doctor knew the TARDIS was going to explode on 26 June 2010 but he didn’t know why. Then he was locked in the Pandorica.  
  
He got out (somehow he always did) but he had to sacrifice himself to save the whole of space and time. He would cease to exist. But he had one last hope. He lay a story in Amy’s mind of a mad man with a big blue box, that was both old and new and he had borrowed it years before.  
  
Amy had remembered him and the story on her wedding day, “Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue.” she had said as the TARDIS was pulled back in to existence.  
  
Then came the adventure on the orient express, well the space train. And Christmas. He was still getting over that. So he had let Rory and Amy have some them time, back in leadworth. In truth he knew their travels with him were over. They wanted to start a family and he was happy.  
  
He was sat in his chair, he remembered the last few years. Him regenerating in the morgue (his 8th body) he had lost his memory for a while and then he had to fight the Master. Then the call to War from Gallifrey came. That had almost torn him apart. Watching millions perish. Killing thousands too. He had too. Then he had found out what the Timelord’s were planning. They had lost. They couldn’t win the battle, but they knew a way to win the war. The end of everything. Where they would ascend and become god like. He couldn’t and wouldn’t let that happen.  
  
There were billions of species out there that deserved to live. He knew what he was doing was suicide but it had to be done. He never ever expected to survive. But he had, barely as had the TARDIS. He regenerated though, his 8th body took the brunt of the blast to TimeLock the War.   
  
His 9th body was full of hate and anger. That was until the day he stepped into the basement of Henrick’s department store.  
  
That was the day he met Rose Tyler and his life and her life changed forever.   
  
She had walked in on a load of Autons and he had grabbed her hand and told her to run. Then he blew the place up. She ended up helping him stop the Autons and the Nestene Consciousness. He asked her to travel with him, twice (he never asked anyone twice). They travelled the stars. He took her to see the end of the Earth, where they battled with the last human Cassandra. Then he took her to back in time to what he thought was Naples. Turned out to be Cardiff.  
  
They met Charles Dickens and with his help they stopped the Gelth coming through. Then he took her home, where he had said she had been gone 12 hours, turns out it was 12 months and Jackie slapped him. They stood on the roof and watched as a spaceship smashed into Big Ben and then into the Thames. Turns out the crash was a decoy so Slitheen (big huge green alien things who wore a human skin suit) could take over and sell chunks of the Earth.  
  
The Doctor, Rose, Harriet Jones, Jackie and Mickey foiled the attempt. Then came something the Doctor had thought long dead. The Doctor had found a distress call and followed it to a museum hundreds of metres below the ground. Henry Van Staten collected Alien pieces. He had one piece that was living.   
  
When the Doctor found out it was a lone Dalek he was scared. For the first time since he had ended the war he was scared. All it took to cause chaos was one Dalek. So he reverted back to what he knew. He went into fight mode. He thought he had lost Rose too. She had accidentally touched the Dalek and that was all it needed to restore itself.   
  
But in the end it was Rose who saved the day. She stood between the Doctor and the Dalek.   
  
The Dalek she understood but at the moment she didn’t recognise the Doctor, he stood pointing a gun at her. Then he realised in that moment that she had helped him. He couldn’t kill the Dalek. But it wanted to die and was asking Rose to order it to do so. She did and it died. The Doctor had let Rose into his hearts at that moment. He knew he was falling in love with her.  
  
Rose had made a new friend Adam Mitchell, who came along with them when they went to Satellite 5. It broadcast the news 24/7 but something was wrong. Adam went and got a chip in his head that opened with the snap of your fingers. Rose and The Doctor figured out that whatever was going on was happening up on floor 500. Turns out an alien called the Jagrofess was running the place. With the help of a journalist called Cathica things were sorted and the human race was back on track …….. For now.  
  
Then came a request from Rose. She wanted to see her Dad. Be with him when he died as he had died on his own. But Rose did the one thing the Doctor had told her not to do. Changed a fixed point. She saved her Dad from dying. But in doing so she released a species called the Reapers who came and cleansed the wound in time that had been caused. The Doctor had to sacrifice himself and in the end Pete Tyler knew he had to die. He hugged his daughter and then he died. Rose was with him.  
  
Then they followed this piece of space junk to Earth in the blitz. Rose ended up hanging from a Barrage Balloon wearing a Union Jack t-shirt. Then she met Captain Jack Harkness. He was the one who had brought the space junk to Earth. Unbeknown to him he had released Nano Genes into the air. They had healed a small boy who had died at the crash site. They had then set about healing everyone else. Everything was put right and Jack seen the error of his ways and Joined the Doctor and Rose.  
  
They landed in Cardiff for some repairs and found that one of the Slitheen had survived. They had to wait for the TARDIS to be fixed, but Margaret Baine had laid a plan. The TARDIS opened the rift that was in Cardiff and caused an Earthquake. But the TARDIS saved the day. She opened her heart to Margaret and made her revert back into an egg.  
  
But then came the Gamestation. The Daleks, the Dalek Emperor and the death of Rose. The Doctor had been transmatted into Big Brother. Rose was in the Weakest Link and Jack was with Trin-ee and Zu-Zanna. Jack and the Doctor got out of their games but Rose had played through and lost. But the Doctor came in and the Anne-droid was about to kill him when Rose stood in its way. The Doctor was heartbroken, the woman who had helped him heal and worked her way into his hearts was gone.  
  
But Jack figured it out. They didn’t die, they were transmatted across to a ship. Then they figured out it was a Dalek fleet. The Doctor flew into the heart of the fleet and rescued Rose. He then realised. With a little help from the controller that he needed to make a delta wave, he tricked Rose into going into the TARDIS, he knew he had no chance of surviving. So he sent Rose home. But she wanted to save her Doctor. She eventually got the console open and looked into the heart of the TARDIS.   
  
She became the Bad Wolf, words that she scattered through time and space. She saved her Doctor and wiped the Daleks out. Jack had given his life but Rose brought him back. The Doctor knew the vortex was killing her. So he did the only thing he could he took it from her. He kissed her and she slowly collapsed in his arms.   
  
Rose awoke on the TARDIS and he had to explain to her what was happening. Then he burst into a golden flame and changed in front of her.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor opened his eyes, he was sat alone on the TARDIS with his memories. He missed Rose the most out of all his companions. She was living a life with his Metacrisis on a Parallel world. Martha had Mickey, Jack well Jack had lost Ianto but he had Gwen. Sarah Jane had Luke, Rani and Clyde and Amy had Rory. He was on his own. Yes he could see them (well not Rose) he was sad.   
  
\---  
  
 **BACK IN HE PARALLEL WORLD**  
  
Rose was lounging on the sofa when she felt it. A niggle at first. Then a full blown pain. “MUM!” she yelled.  
  
Jackie came in “Wha’ is it love?”  
  
“I think Ow!”  
  
“Oh right, time then sweetheart, I will ring John.”  
  
Rose sat on the sofa. The contractions were 10-15 minutes apart.  
  
\---  
  
John was sat at his desk. He had become an English teacher, he helped out at TORCHWOOD now and then to.   
  
“John.” the receptionist stuck her head in his class.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Could I speak with you.”  
  
Then John noticed that one of the teaching assistants was there. “What is it? Is it Rose?”  
  
“Yes, her Mum called she has gone into labour and they are heading to the hospital and will meet you there.”  
  
John nodded and then he made for the staff room and grabbed his coat and his brief case. And headed to the hospital.  
  
\---  
  
 **IN OUR WORLD**  
  
The Doctor had, had enough if wallowing in his sadness. He decided to pay Sarah a visit. So he set the TARDIS for Ealing, Bannerman Road.  
  
\---  
  
Sarah was enjoying a nice cup of tea. Luke was off at Uni, Clyde and Rani were away on a fortnight’s trip with the school. Then the door went.   
  
“Everytime I try to relax.”  
  
“Mistress.”  
  
“K9 no.” Sarah got up and answered the door.  
  
“Hello Sarah.”   
  
“Doctor.”  
  
He stood there beaming that huge Cheshire cat grin. “Nice to see you again.”  
  
“But I thought you had.”  
  
“Long story Sarah.”  
  
“Would you like some refreshment Master.” K9 spoke.   
  
“K9, I was just about to ask.”  
  
“I would love to.”  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor sat and told Sarah about Jack stepping in and stopping him from regenerating. He was sorry he hadn’t had the chance to tell her he hadn’t changed again.   
  
Sarah thanked him for saving Luke’s life.  
  
“Welllllll.” he smiled.  
  
“No Doctor I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t saved him.”  
  
“It was my pleasure Sarah.” then he screamed out in pain.  
  
“Doctor are you ok?” Sarah dropped her cup and was beside him.  
  
“Yes, no. It’s not my pain its his.”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“The Metacrisis. He is in pain, his heart. Oh god no.” he looked at Sarah and then passed out.  
  
\---  
  
 **ON THE PARALLEL WORLD**  
  
Rose had been taken into the labour ward. But things took a turn for the worst. She started to bleed heavily. The baby was in distress. They had to do an emergency C section.   
  
Rose and John were terrified. There was a risk with any operation. They gave Rose and epidural. She was awake throughout.   
  
What happened next was chaos. They were in the midst of delivering the baby. Rose looked at John.   
  
“John I don’t feel right.” She had gone grey, her eyes sunk into her head. “I-I-I Love you.” she whispered.  
  
“Rose.” she had blacked out. He was then removed from the room. All he heard were the words *losing blood* *no heartbeat from the baby*  
  
He paced the corridor for what seemed like hours. Then the Doctor came out. Jackie was sitting on the chair. John took one look at the Doctor and he sank to his knees. He knew.  
  
The Doctor then spoke. “I am so sorry Mr Smith. But the placenta ruptured as we were delivering the baby. The blood loss couldn’t be stemmed, I am sorry to tell you that we lost them both..”  
  
Jackie was silent John screamed out. In the midst of 10 minutes he had lost his world.  
  
“Can I see them” he managed to say.  
  
“In a little while we are cleaning them up.”  
  
“What was it.”  
  
“A little boy.”  
  
“Oh.” Rose had been right.   
  
\---  
  
 **BANNERMAN ROAD**  
  
The Doctor opened his eyes and looked into Sarah’s “Oh no Sarah.” he then sobbed.  
  
“Doctor. What is it?”  
  
“Rose.”  
  
“But I thought.”  
  
“I can feel him sometimes and I felt his pain and saw for one moment. She is gone Sarah. She died.”  
  
“Oh Doctor.”  
  
Sarah held him tight as he let go and his body heaved with sobs. She knew how much he loved Rose. “Doctor I am so sorry.”  
  
The Doctor looked up at her his eyes red and tears streaming from them. “I have to go Sarah.”  
  
“Doctor no, you are in no fit state to travel.” she placed a hand on his chest.  
  
He looked at her. She knew him well out of all his companions, well except Rose. But she was gone and Sarah was here. “Ok.” he whispered.  
  
\---.  
  
 **ON THE PARALLEL WORLD**  
  
Jake and Sandy arrived to take Jackie home. A Doctor had given her a sedative. John was then shown into a room. Rose was lying flat. she looked grey, just like he had last saw her. The images ran through his head, then her last words “I-I-I Love You.” he stood by her. He stroked her cheek. “Oh Rose, what am I going to do now.” he felt the tears falling. His one heart was shattered into a billion pieces and hurt. Then a nurse came in.  
  
“Would you like to hold him.”   
  
John saw the small bundle in her arms. His Son. He nodded and was handed him. “Oh Rose he looks like you, with my hair.” he sat on the chair by Rose. He was perfect. He then cried.   
  
A few hours later the nurse came back and took the baby from him. “Do you have a name?”  
  
“Peter Jack Smith.”   
  
“Lovely name”  
  
“Its after his gramps and a dear friend.”.  
  
The nurse left and John knew it was time to go. He leant over and kissed Rose one last time. “I love you Rose, goodbye.” he then left.  
  
\---  
  
Jake had put Jackie to bed and then left Sandy with her. He drove back to the hospital to wait for John. He saw him coming out of the hospital. “John.” he yelled.  
  
John looked up and saw him. He made his was across to him.   
  
“I don’t know what to say John.”  
  
“I know.” he said so softly.  
  
“Let’s get you back home.”  
  
John looked up at him. Home. It wasn’t his home without Rose. He was now stuck here on this world without Rose.  
  
\---  
  
 **ON OUR WORLD**  
  
Sarah had got the Doctor to lie on the sofa and he had cried himself to sleep. “K9 keep an eye on him. Alert me when he wakes up.”   
  
Sarah went up to the attic. “Mr Smith I need you.”  
  
The fanfare played “YES SARAH JANE?”  
  
“I need you to contact TORCHWOOD.”  
  
“OF COURSE SARAH JANE.”  
  
\---  
  
 **IN CARDIFF**  
  
Jack, Gwen and Mickey were up to there knees in mud. “I just bought these boots Jack.” Gwen yelled at him.  
  
“Oi it wasn’t my fault we ended up down here.” Jack yelled back.  
  
“Well you can explain to Rhys how they are ruined.”  
  
“I will get you a new pair.”  
  
“You three need a hand.” came a shout from above.  
  
“The voice of an angel, Martha yes.”  
  
“Ok, give me a minute.” Martha then spoke into her radio. “Located TORCHWOOD team sir.”  
  
“Ok Dr Jones we will assist.”  
  
After an hour they were all pulled to safety. “Thank you honey.” Mickey leant in and kissed her.   
  
“Ew you need a shower.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
Then Jack’s mobile rang.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Captain Jack?”  
  
“Speaking.”  
  
“It Sarah, Sarah Jane Smith and I have a problem.”  
  
“Miss Smith how can I help?”  
  
“How soon can you get to Ealing?”  
  
\---  
  
 **BANNERMAN ROAD**  
  
Sarah rang off. They would be there in the morning. She went back downstairs and made some tea and food for herself and the Doctor.  
  
\---  
  
 **ON THE PARALLEL WORLD.**  
  
A week had passed now and the funeral was arranged. He had Peter placed in Rose’s arms so they would forever be together. Jackie was up and about now, but they didn’t speak about it.  
  
The day of the funeral arrived. John cried all way through he couldn’t speak. Jackie spoke of how she was so proud of her daughter and that Rose and Peter were now with Pete. She also spoke about how John had made her daughter so happy.   
  
John was wracked with guilt. If he hadn’t of suggested having a baby she would be here. He sat in a chair in the mansion at the wake. He didn’t want to be there anymore. Jackie had Tony. He had no one. No family. Yes he had made friends but not close ones. At that moment in time he wanted to be able to talk to Sarah or Jack. Then he looked over at Jackie. And he made the choice. He knew what he had to do.  
  
\---  
  
The next morning he went to TORCHWOOD. No one had expected him there. But had told them he had come to collect Rose’s things. He stepped into her office. It had all the pictures up still. Of them at their wedding, their honeymoon and some random pictures. He picked them up and placed them in his pocket. He had on his blue suit he had been wearing when the Doctor had left him here. It had big pockets. He put the mementos in his pockets and then sat down at the computer. He brought the schematics for the Dimension Cannon up and started to read.  
  
\---  
  
 **IN OUR WORLD**  
  
Sarah had woke the Doctor and he drank the tea and nibbled at the sandwiches she had made.  
  
“Thank you Sarah.”  
  
“It’s no problem, I erm rang Jack before.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Yeah, he, Martha and Mickey will be here in the morning.”  
  
“Thanks Sarah.”  
  
“You need your family with you Doctor.”  
  
“I know, I will be ok. I mean I cant do anything, its just I knew she was alive you know and now, she is gone. What will he do.”  
  
“The Metacrisis?”  
  
“Yeah, I mean he has Jackie and Pete and their child, but who else. I thought he and Rose would grow old together but.”  
  
“Doctor you couldn’t of known this was going to happen.”  
  
“I know.” he slumped back in the chair. He closed his eyes and remembered when this body had first saw her.  
  
\---  
  
 _He had just regenerated in front of her. But she thought it was a transmat and wanted her Doctor back. But he had told her he was the Doctor and then told her the first word he had said to her ‘ **run’.** Then he set the TARDIS to take them to the Powell estate at Christmas. But the regeneration was going wrong. His head was killing him and he sent the TARDIS spinning into the vortex. “Were gonna crash.”  
  
He had stepped from the TARDIS and saw Jackie and Mickey. He wished them Merry Christmas and collapsed. Then he came to when Rose had placed the Sonic in his hand and asked for him to help her. He did. Saved them from a killer Christmas tree.   
  
He found that they had been followed by roboforms (pilot fish) someone was after the Doctor. But he wasn’t done recovering yet and he collapsed as he told them something was coming. Rose had thought he was gone as he got worse. Turns out the something was the Sycorax. Rose, Mickey and The Doctor were hiding in the TARDIS Jackie had gone to get food. When the TARDIS was transported to the Sycorax ship. Rose had gone to look for Jackie. Rose had been grabbed and screamed.   
  
Mickey dropped the flask full of tea. Unbeknown to them that was exactly what he needed a cup of tea.  
  
Rose had tried to speak like the Doctor but the Sycorax made fun, but then the Sycorax leader started to speak English. But he told them he would never dirty his tongue with their language. Then Rose realised it was the TARDIS. She turned and he appeared at the door.  
  
“Did you miss me?” he grinned.  
  
He fought the Sycorax in a sword fight. Lost his hand in the process but grew a new one (no one knew how important that hand was to become). He won and the Sycorax left but then Harriet Jones had ordered their destruction so he whispered 6 words to Alex ‘Don’t You Think She Looks Tired’ and her downfall was imminent.   
  
He spent the rest of Christmas with Rose, Jackie and Mickey. He even found himself a look. Brown pinstriped suit, light blue shirt, tie, cream converse and a long tanned over coat to top it off.   
  
They spent a few weeks with Jackie. The Doctor made sure he was fully recovered then they set off on their travels.  
  
He took her to New Earth, where humans lived. But he had been called there. Turned out Cassandra had survived. Got a new skin piece and a friend, Chip. She possessed Rose and set about finding out what was going on. The Cat Nuns had grown humans so they could cure any disease. Cassandra had released them and all hell broke loose. The Doctor saved the new humans and spoke to the Face Of Boe who said they would meet one last time. Then he was gone. Cassandra left Rose and went into Chip. The Doctor took him back to meet the real Cassandra and the he and Rose left.  
  
They decided to go to a concert in 1979, Ian Durie and the Blockheads. They had laughed and joked and then stepped from the TARDIS. Turned out it was 1879. They met Queen Victoria. They ended up fighting Monks and a Werewolf. The Doctor became a sir and Rose a Dame and then he was banished. After they left the Queen formed TORCHWOOD.  
  
Then came a phone call from Mickey. The Doctor became a science teacher and Rose a dinner nanny. Then came the shock The Doctor was stood in the staff room when the head master came in with Sarah. He was blown away that she was there. That night Sarah broke into the school. But the Doctor, Mickey and Rose did too. Rose went to get some oil. Mickey went to look around and the Doctor headed for the TARDIS.  
  
He came face to face with Sarah. Then they all ended up at a late night café. The Doctor was fixing K9. Sarah had told him she had missed him. Then they found out they were fighting Krillitanes. Rose had confronted the Doctor about how he just dumped his former companions. But he said he wouldn’t do that to her. Rose pointed out that he was close to Sarah Jane once. He had almost come and told her how he felt. Instead he told her she could spend the rest of her life with him but he couldn’t spend the rest of his with her, he had to watch everyone he cared for wither and die. The curse of a TimeLord.  
  
They defeated the Krillitanes, well K9 did. He and Rose asked Sarah Jane to join them but she declined. Said it was time she moved on. Mickey asked to come. Rose didn’t want him too but the Doctor said yes. Then he said goodbye to Sarah this time. But he left her with a brand new K9.  
  
They landed on a ship in the future. It had time windows of France throughout the ship. It was all centred on Reinette also known as Madame De Pomp a Dour. She fell in love with Doctor. He was her fireplace man. The Doctor had feeling for her. He had thought that Rose had rekindled her relationship with Mickey. But alas his with Reinette wasn’t to be. He stopped the Clockwork robots from taking Reinette. He had trapped himself with her. But she had a way for him to get back. He left her and told her to pack a bag and pick a star. But when he went back she had died.  
  
He was hurt. She had written him a letter. Rose looked at him and her heart ached for him.   
  
Then they fell through the void and landed on a Parallel world. Where her Dad was alive and was mega rich. A man named John Lumic created these metal men. Rose was determined to see her Dad. Mickey went off to see his Gran and ended up meeting his doppelganger.   
  
The Doctor and Rose had managed to get into Jackie’s birthday party as staff. Then it happened the Cybermen attacked. Jackie had been cyberised and Rose, The Doctor, Pete joined the preachers. They foiled the attempt. But Rickey, Mickey’s doppelganger was killed so he decided to stay behind. Rose cried, they had become like brother and sister. But she knew deep down this was best for him.  
  
Then came the Wire. The Doctor had said they were going to see Elvis. So Rose had got all done up. The Doctor even wore a quiff. Turned out they ended up in London. It was the coronation of Queen Elizabeth the II. Rose noticed that every one in the street had TV. Which was weird as her mum told her everyone crowded round a set in one room.  
  
It turned out an alien (The Wire) was using a local TV salesmen to collect the faces of humans. Rose became one of them and the Doctor set out to free her. He did and Rose was safe. Then they journeyed to sanctuary base 6.  
  
It was in orbit around a black hole, which couldn’t happen. They also met a species called the Ood. The team Jefferson, Zack, Scooti, Toby, Ida and Danny were drilling down to the power source. Then the Ood started acting strange and Scooti died. Ida and the Doctor went down to the planet. They found a huge trap door.  
  
It turned out Toby was possessed by the soul of what was in the pit. The Doctor and Ida were trapped. The Doctor descended into the pit. His last thought was of Rose. He had almost told Ida to tell her that he loved her but in the end he said “Oh she knows” and fell just as communication was restored.  
  
The others had battled with the Ood and they were rendered unconscious. Then Danny, Zack Rose and Toby were aboard the rocket leaving.   
  
The Doctor had figured out what was happening. The beast in front of him was just the body. His mind was on board the shuttle. He then knew he had to sacrifice Rose. But he told the beast “If i believe in one thing just one thing, i believe in her.” he destroyed the gravity pocket.  
  
Rose took care of the possessed Toby.  
  
The Doctor landed against his TARDIS and he saved Ida and then the rocket. He couldn’t save the Ood.  
  
He and Rose said goodbye to the others. But what the beast had said to Rose still chilled. ‘ **The Valliant child who will die in battle so very soon’**  
  
They didn’t know what it meant but the Doctor said it lied.  
  
They travelled back to present day. A group called LINDA, Doctor hunters, were on the lookout for him. Turns out the new leader was an alien who absorbed people. The Doctor and Rose had stopped by as Elton had upset Jackie. The Doctor and Rose then discovered what had gone on. They helped him and left.  
  
Then they went to see the Olympic’s in 2012. But they found out that children were disappearing from an ordinary street. A young girl, Chloe Webber was possessed by an Isolus and it was lonely. After the Doctor had helped to pinpoint what had happened and that the ship was on the street he had disappeared. Rose found the pod. Then the Doctor returned. They stood on the street and Rose said **“They keep on trying to split us up but they never ever will.”  
  
“Never say never ever.”  
  
“Nah, we’ll always be alright me and you, don’t you think Doctor.”  
  
“Something in the air, something’s coming. A storms approaching.” **  
  
That turned out to be true. The Doctor took Rose back to see her Mum. Then he learnt that Ghosts were appearing during shifts. He knew something was wrong. He trapped one of the ghosts and found out where the power that was bringing them into this world was. He found TORCHWOOD.   
  
It turned out the ghosts were Cybermen. This world was colliding with Pete’s.   
  
Pete, Jake and Mickey came back. But so did something else. Daleks.  
  
They had escaped the TimeWar and hid in the void. The Doctor had to save Rose, Jackie, defeat the Daleks and the Cybermen and closed the rip in time. He grinned of course he would. He saved Rose by joining forces with the Cybermen. Pete took Jackie and Rose back to his world as he had to close the breech. He and Rose were steeped in void stuff as was the Cybermen and Daleks. Rose came back though, she told him she had made her choice a long time ago and was never gonna leave him.  
  
So they set the breech to open and they used magnets attached to the walls and hung on as the Daleks and Cybermen were pulled in. unbeknown to the Doctor the 4 Daleks that had come through in the void ship used emergency temporal shift. Then it happened.  
  
The lever on Rose’s side was knocked and was going off line. She reached out to put it right, which she did. But she couldn’t hold on. She looked at the Doctor who screamed at her to hold on. He knew it was only a matter of moments until the breech closed. But she couldn’t. her grasp slipped and she fell. She screamed as she was pulled towards the breech. He screamed out her name. Then it happened. Pete appeared and caught her and then pressed the yellow disc. Rose looked at him one last time and was gone.  
  
She was hammering on the wall. Sobbing to be took back. But the breech was closed.  
  
The Doctor placed his hand on the wall where the breech had been. Rose was on the other side, gone forever. He walked back to the TARDIS then he found away he could see her to say goodbye.  
  
He appeared on a beach. It was called Bad Wold Bay. Rose broke down. The Doctor told her she was dead officially back home. He only had two minutes. Rose told him that her mum was pregnant and that she was working for that worlds TORCHWOOD and then she said it.  
  
“I….I…..I Love you.” she cried.  
  
“Quite right too.”  
  
She took a deep breath.  
  
“And I suppose if this is my last chance to say it.”  
  
Rose looked at him.  
  
“Rose Tyler.” then he was gone.  
  
The Doctor let tears fall as the tear closed.   
  
Later Rose found her way to him through Donna. She sent a message with her. Two words. Bad Wolf.  
  
The Doctor went back to Earth and everything seemed fine. But then the Earth vanished. It turned out 27 planets had gone missing throughout time and space. He took Donna to the shadow proclamation to find out what was going on. He found a trail and followed it to the Medusa Cascade. On Earth his companions sent him a signal to get him to come through.  
  
He did and he saw them all and then Davros came though. He knew then it was gonna be a hard fight. He landed the TARDIS on earth and then he saw her.   
  
They ran to each other, they were smiling and then a Dalek appeared and the Doctor was shot. Jack appeared and blew it up. Rose caught the Doctor. She begged him not to die. They took him to the TARDIS she knew he would regenerate. But something amazing happened. He didn’t change. He used the regeneration to heal himself and then siphoned the rest into his handy spare hand.   
  
Rose, Jack and The Doctor stepped from the TARDIS but Donna kept hearing a heartbeat and then she was locked in. the TARDIS was sent to be destroyed. But Donna touched the hand and a part human part TimeLord Metacrisis happened.   
  
Rose saw Jack killed. The Doctor and she were sent to Davros. But the Children of Time (Jack, Sarah, Mickey, Jackie and Martha) tried to stop him from using the reality bomb. But in the end after the human Doctor was captured and Donna shot by Davros it all seemed lost. But Donna saved the day. She became the Doctor/Donna. She immobilised the Daleks and Davros. The Doctor ran to the TARDIS and the human Doctor committed Genocide, he killed the Daleks.   
  
The two Doctors and the Companions flew the Earth home. He said goodbye to Sarah Jack, Martha and Mickey, and then came the moment he was dreading.  
  
He took the TARDIS back to the Parallel world. Back to Bad Wolf Bay. He left Rose and the human Doctor. He told her he loved her, something the Doctor couldn’t do._  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor opened his eyes and looked at Sarah. He then sighed.  
  
\---  
  
 **ON THE PARALLEL WORLD**  
  
John had figured out what he needed to do. He couldn’t stay on this world anymore. There was nothing for him. Yes he loved Jackie and Tony but they had each other. So he made the decision to leave. Go back to Rose’s world. He headed into the vault.   
  
He smiled at the woman on the desk and he leant over and then placed his hands on her head and put her to sleep. Then he went in and set about repairing the cannon. He would rig it to break when he left. He didn’t want anyone to follow him. He knew it would take him an hour to get it working. He knew people would figure out what he was doing soon.  
  
\---  
  
Jake and Sandy arrived at work. “Hi John is up in Mrs Smith’s office.” the woman said.  
  
Jake headed up, they found the computer on and some of the photos had been moved. But it was what was on the screen that bothered Jake. “Shit.” he then turned and headed for the stairs.  
  
John stood in the centre of the circle of mirrors. He held a small device in his hand, he looked around one last time. Then he saw Jake run in.  
  
“John no.”  
  
“Sorry Jake, but there isn’t anything for me here anymore.” he was crying now.  
  
“I am sorry John. But please think of Jackie.”  
  
“She has you and Tony, I am a reminder of what she lost.” then he pressed the device and disappeared.   
  
Jake went to follow when the computer holding all the info blew up. He then knew he would never see him again. He left to go and tell Jackie.  
  
\---  
  
 **ON OUR WORLD**  
  
Jack, Mickey and Martha arrived at Sarah Jane’s.   
  
Jack knocked on the door.   
  
Sarah opened it.  
  
“Sarah Jane.” Jack said.  
  
“Jack, he is asleep at the moment.”  
  
“What happened?” Martha asked.  
  
“You should sit down.” she gestured for them to go into the kitchen.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor had slept on and off during the night. He heard the knock on the door. He then heard them file into the kitchen. He eased himself up,  
  
“Sarah what is going on.”  
  
“He felt something happen to his human self.”  
  
“The Metacrisis?” Martha said.  
  
Sarah nodded.  
  
“Has something happened to him?” Mickey asked.  
  
“Not to him” The Doctor said as he leaned on the door frame.  
  
“Doctor.” Sarah got up and led him to a chair.  
  
“Blimey you look like crap.” Jack said.   
  
“Thanks for pointing out the obvious.” the Doctor joked.  
  
“What happened?” Martha placed her hand on his.   
  
“I…I…it’s Rose.” his voice started to break.  
  
“What about Rose?” Mickey asked.  
  
“I am so sorry Mickey but she” he looked at Sarah he couldn’t say it.  
  
Sarah looked at him and knew he needed help. “She died Mickey.”  
  
“No, that’s not true, she cant die.” Mickey stood up. Martha was by his side.   
  
“I am so sorry.”  
  
Then the Doctor stood up.   
  
“Doctor?”  
  
He looked at Jack. “He’s here.”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“The Metacrisis I can smell him.” The Doctor made for the door.  
  
“Doctor wait.” Jack got up.  
  
“I need to find him Jack, he has come here to get away he will be hurting Jack.” the Doctor felt tears in his eyes.  
  
“I’m coming with you, and no arguments.” Jack scowled at him.  
  
“Ok.”  
  
“Right you two head back and tell Gwen what has happened. Miss Smith nice to see you again.”  
  
“You too captain.”  
  
Jack then followed the Doctor out to the TARDIS.  
  
\---  
  
John landed with a thump. “Ow.” he rubbed his slightly bruised bum then got up. He looked around to find out where he was. Then he froze. He was in Donna’s back garden, this was the last place he needed to be.  
  
Wilfred was just coming out into the garden he needed something from the shed. Then he saw him. “Doctor?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“But you look like him.”  
  
“Am not him though ok.” John yelled.  
  
Wilf looked at him. The man looked back and it was like Donna was in the room. “Oh you’re the other one.”  
  
“Yeah half breed Metacrisis.” John turned to leave.  
  
“What’s your name?”  
  
John looked back. “John.”  
  
“Well John, Donna is away on holiday with her Mum and Shaun at the moment, would you like to come in. I mean Donna helped to create you right.”  
  
“Yeah I suppose she did.”  
  
“Well then that makes you family.” Wilf smiled and then took John into the house.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor was running round the console pressing and banging things.   
  
“Doc, how can he be here? I mean you said 2 universes could collapse.”  
  
“No that was if I went through, its complicated. He used the Dimension Cannon no doubt.” The Doctor never stopped he was scanning for him. “Ah Ha found you, Oh no.”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“He’s in Chiswick.”  
  
“Chiswick … Donna?”  
  
“I hope not.” The Doctor then sent the TARDIS to head for Chiswick.  
  
\---  
  
John was sat in the kitchen. He looked around, his heart hurt like hell.  
  
“So why are you here? I thought you were with that Rose woman, lovely girl.”  
  
“Yeah, I was and she was lovely.”  
  
“Was?”  
  
“She died a week ago.” John placed the cup down and rubbed his eyes.  
  
“Oh John I am so sorry.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“I hope she didn’t suffer.”  
  
“No she passed out, they said neither of them felt anything.”  
  
“Neither?”  
  
“Oh she died in childbirth.”  
  
“Oh John I am so sorry.” Wilfred then placed a hand on him. This man was, well in a way Donna’s son and that made him a great grandson to Wilf. He then pulled him in for a hug.  
  
John didn’t hold back he needed to let it out. He let the sobs come.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor burst from the TARDIS and headed for Donna’s house.  
  
“Whoa” Jack grabbed him. “You cant go bursting in, what if Donna’s in.”  
  
“She isn’t I checked.”   
  
“Oh, well still you cant go bursting in.” Jack was still holding the Doctor.  
  
“I wasn’t I was going to knock on the door.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Really now come on.”  
  
\---  
  
John had cried himself to sleep. Wilf had moved them to the living room and made John comfy. He knew what grief was. He had seen Sylvia and Donna and himself grieve over Geoff. Then a knock came on the door.  
  
He opened. “Doctor.”  
  
“Wilfred.”  
  
“You come for John?”  
  
“John?”  
  
“The other you.”  
  
“Oh that’s his name, I have come to see him yes.”  
  
“Well he is asleep at the moment. He has been through hell. Lost his wife and his son.”  
  
The Doctor paled. “Son?”  
  
“Yeah, that Rose girl she died in child birth, but he said she and the baby didn’t suffer.”  
  
Jack grabbed the Doctor before he fell.  
  
“You ok Doctor.”  
  
“Yeah,”  
  
Jack half walked and half carried the Doctor through to the kitchen.   
  
He placed his head in his hands.   
  
Jack left him and walked back out to Wilfred  
  
“It’s a weird story. Rose travelled with the Doctor you know that. He fell in love with her and she with him. She was tore from him. Fought and found her way back to him. But he left her back on the parallel world with a human version of himself. It cut him up to do that. But he knew it was the only way she could have him.”  
  
“Oh so they are both grieving.”  
  
“Yeah, and he didn’t know about the baby.”  
  
“Oh I am so sorry. That man has been through a lot hasn’t he?”  
  
“Oh Wilfred you have no idea.”  
  
\---  
  
Wilfred made tea and coffee for Jack and The Doctor. The Doctor just sat there nursing it.  
  
Then they heard movement from the living room.  
  
Wilf made to get up.  
  
“No Wilf, I’ll go.” The Doctor said.  
  
Jack nodded when Wilf looked at him.  
  
\---  
  
John woke up. His eyes were stinging. His head thumped and his heart still hurt like hell. He sat up and placed his head in his hands. Then he felt it and looked at the door and there he stood. His brother or in a way his father.  
  
“Doctor.”   
  
“John.”  
  
Then the dam burst again for John.  
  
The Doctor was by his side in two long strides. “I am so sorry John. Wilfred told me.”  
  
“W…w…what do I do now?” he gasped in-between sobs.  
  
“I don’t know, but why did you come here?”  
  
“There is nothing left there for me Doctor.”  
  
“What about Pete, Jackie and the erm little boy she had?”  
  
“Oh Doctor, a lot has happened since you left us on that beach.”  
  
“Oh.” The Doctor sat by John.  
  
John then told him about Pete’s death, his and Rose’s problems having a baby, that they married.  
  
The Doctor listened and his heart filled with happiness that Rose had led a normal life. Had loved, but then when John came to how Rose had died his hearts broke. “Oh John, I am sorry, I never thought for one moment that that would of happened. I thought that Rose and you would be happy and grow old together.”  
  
“I did too, seems the curse lives on doesn’t it.”  
  
The Doctor looked at him. “No John its not the curse, I know that yes you killed the Daleks.”  
  
“Genocide Doctor.”  
  
“Well not really because they still live on.”  
  
John looked at the Doctor “They live on? How?”  
  
“Oh John a lot has happened here too.” The Doctor sighed. Then he went on to tell John what happened to him when he left him and Rose on that beach.  
  
\---  
  
Jack and Wilfred were sat in the kitchen. A couple of hours had passed.  
  
“You think them two are ok?”  
  
Jack nodded. “They always are, well the Doctor is. I mean yes he showed his feelings, a first for him but he will bounce back” Jack smiled and he hoped with all his heart he would. The world needed the Doctor.  
  
\---  
  
John sat back and looked at him. “The Pandorica was created for us I mean you?”  
  
“Yeah, funny isn’t it how a small story becomes a full blown truth.”  
  
“I never thought that any of our enemies would join together like that?”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“But at least you got through it.”  
  
“Yeah.” The Doctor looked at John. He knew he had to ask him. “John.”  
  
“Doctor?”  
  
“You want to come and travel in the TARDIS?”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah, I mean I have no one at the moment and I don’t want to be on my own not after Mars.”  
  
“Yeah cant have the TimeLord victorious coming out again. And I would love to travel with you. But can I do one thing?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“The memorial for those who fell at Canary Wharf.”  
  
“Yeah, I think we both should.”  
  
John smiled, he knew he would never forget Rose, he had never loved anyone else before. But he knew with time and help from the Doctor the pain would lessen, never leave him. He knew that from the memories he had of the Doctor. But you deal with them and move on. There would be days when he would miss her but he had memories of his short time with her.  
  
“Come on lets go get Jack.” The Doctor got up.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack, The Doctor and John were stood at the bottom of Canary Wharf. They all had a bunch of Roses. Jack had Red, John had White and the Doctor had mix of the two. They all lay them down at the memorial. Rose and Jackie had been declared Dead that day.   
  
They all turned and walked away. That chapter of the Doctor and John’s life had finished and a brand new one was starting.  
  
\---  
  
 **ONE YEAR LATER**  
  
The Doctor and John were running towards the TARDIS.   
  
“Come on old man.”  
  
“Oi you, you’re the same age.” The Doctor yelled.  
  
“In a way yes and no.”  
  
They reached the TARDIS and then they heard the whumps of the arrows hitting the doors.  
  
“Sorry old girl” the Doctor said running his hand over the console.   
  
“That was a close one.” John said as he hung his brown leather jacket on the stand. John had changed over the year. Gone were the sideburns, his hair was longer than the Doctor’s he also wore his glasses all the time now. He also decided that the stubble look was in. Yes he still looked similar to the Doctor but they looked different too. John wore jeans and t-shirts where as the Doctor still wore the blue or brown suit and the long coat.  
  
“So where now Doc?”  
  
“I have told you not to call me that.” The Doctor looked at John. They had come through so much in the past year. They grieved together over Rose. They could now laugh about the memories John and The Doctor shared, John would tell him something new about Rose now and then too. Of course they still had their moments where they missed her. But they managed to get through them.  
  
“So where?”  
  
“I think its about time we went to see the others.”  
  
“Yeah, been a while.”   
  
“So Allons-y” The Doctor smiled and sent them spinning into the vortex.  
  
\---  
  
 **ON THE PARALLEL WORLD**  
  
Time past differently here, it had been 3 years since John had left. Jackie had understood. If she could she would leave too. All she had was Tony.   
  
Jake was running TORCHWOOD now. And then it happened. Some how, with a little help from some alien friends, the Dimension Cannon was fixed. Jackie was sitting in her living room. Tony was 8 now. A right handful and Jackie was in her fifties now.   
  
She had begun to feel ill a few months before. She had been to the Doctor’s and got the diagnosis. The result made the choice for her. She spoke to Jake.  
  
“Jackie what about Vitex?”  
  
“That runs its self.”  
  
“But the Tyler name?”  
  
“Jake I cant leave Tony here with no one. Back home John will be there or the Doctor. I love you like a son Jake.”  
  
“I love you like a Mum Jackie, but its your decision. We will just have to come up with a cover story for your disappearance.”  
  
“Well I hope it’s a good one. How soon can we go?”  
  
“Whenever your ready.”  
  
“Ok, I need to make some withdrawals so Tony is comfy after … well he needs a better start than what me and Rose had.  
  
\---  
  
 **ON OUR WORLD**  
  
Mickey and Martha were having lunch on the plaza, they were sat near the perception filter lift when they both heard it.  
  
“Mickey.”  
  
“ I know.”  
  
They both watched as the TARDIS materialised in front of them  
  
“So I said to them always take a banana to a party.”  
  
“Banana’s are good.” Mickey finished the sentence.  
  
The Doctor looked at him as he stepped out of the TARDIS.  
  
“Mickey I was just talking about you and look Martha too. Blimey did you know we were coming?”  
  
“No we were having lunch.” Martha smiled then she stood up and hugged him.  
  
Then John stepped out. “Can I have one of those too?”  
  
“Blimey you look different.” Martha said as she left the Doctor’s embrace.  
  
“Well you know, I am my own person and looking like him has its drawbacks.”  
  
“Oi, nothing wrong with the way I look.” The Doctor straightened his tie.  
  
“No Doctor nothing. But at least we can tell you apart easier now.” Mickey teased.  
  
“Right then is he in?”  
  
“He is but I wouldn’t go in just yet.” Martha warned.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Him and Gwen.”  
  
“Him and Gwen What?” The Doctor looked puzzled.  
  
“Well Rhys left Gwen a few months ago. He took Ian too. Gwen has been fighting to get custody.”  
  
“Blimey didn’t think Gwen and Rhys would split.” John said.  
  
“I know, but Rhys was sick of playing second fiddle to Torchwood.” Mickey said.  
  
“You sure it was that.” The Doctor said as the four of them leaned on the railings.  
  
“You knew?” Martha said.  
  
“Had an idea.” The Doctor said to Martha.  
  
“Well nothing happened between them, Gwen told him that and Jack told her he couldn’t not after Ianto. So the barrier was put up between them.”  
  
“Not good in a work place. The tension.”  
  
“No I told her the best thing would be to get out.” Martha stood closer to the Doctor.  
  
“Yeah sometimes its best to get out.” he sighed.  
  
“I think Jack needs a talking to and Gwen.” John said.  
  
“Ok how?” Mickey said. “Jack in a foul mood, I would rather face a dozen weevils.”  
  
“Welll lucky we’re here isn’t it.” The Doctor grinned. “John you can take Gwen, I will deal with Jack.”  
  
“Ok.”   
  
Then the four of them split up. Then a vision hit the Doctor, he hadn’t had one for a while but he smiled at the one he had just had. He knew it was right and time for it to happen.  
  
“Come on slow coach.” John yelled back.  
  
\---  
  
Jack was sitting at his desk and Gwen at her workstation.  
  
The Doctor could feel the tension in the air. He made his way up to Jack’s office.  
  
“Jack.”  
  
Jack looked up. “Doctor.” Jack didn’t even look up from his files.  
  
“Jack.”  
  
“What.” he finally looked up.  
  
“Hello.” The Doctor grinned.   
  
\---  
  
John made his way over to Gwen,  
  
“Hi.”  
  
“Hello erm John isn’t it?”  
  
“It is.” John pulled a chair up and sat next to her.  
  
“So what have I missed?”  
  
Gwen looked at him and the flood gates opened.  
  
\---  
  
“Hello back.”  
  
“Jack what happened?”  
  
“What’d you mean?”  
  
The Doctor glanced over at Gwen who was now being held by John.  
  
“Oh that, she and Rhys split up.”  
  
“And!” he arched an eyebrow.  
  
“What did they tell you?”  
  
“Nothing that’s why I’m asking.”  
  
“Doctor I cant. Ok. Not after Ianto.”  
  
“Jack he wouldn’t want you to mourn him forever you know.”  
  
“Oh so you get over Rose and move on?” Jack shouted. He knew it was a bellow the belt remark.  
  
“Jack, I am sorry but you and Gwen aren’t meant to be together anyway.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I had a vision just before.”  
  
“Oh like the last one?”  
  
The Doctor looked at him, the Doctor had told him he had saw what was to come with the 456 and the Doctor couldn’t stop it. “Not a bad one, but two hurt souls heal each other.”  
  
Jack looked puzzled and then the Doctor gestured to John and Gwen. “Oh right, well that is different.”  
  
“I know, he needs to move on and Gwen needs to realise that you and she aren’t destined for each other.”  
  
“Will I ever be happy again?”  
  
“I honestly don’t know.” The Doctor slumped down into the chair.  
  
“Well, its good to see you.” Jack finally smiled.  
  
\---  
  
John held Gwen as she sobbed. She cried about how she had loved Rhys but wasn’t in love with him anymore and how Jack had told her he couldn’t because of Ianto. But most of all she missed Ian. John’s heart went out to her. He pushed her head up and wiped the tears away.  
  
“Hey, it all seems so hard at the moment, but you are a strong person and Jack isn’t the one for you, you will find the one for you one day.”  
  
“Like you did?” she sniffed  
  
“Yeah like I did.” John still held Gwen’s hand. “You fancy getting out of here and grabbing a coffee?”  
  
“Yeah.” Gwen smiled. “Just need to freshen up.” Gwen got up and went to the bathroom.  
  
John watched her. He hadn’t noticed her that much before, yes she was a beautiful woman. He felt butterflies in his stomach. He knew the feeling. He had felt it before.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor watched as John and Gwen left together. “You see?”  
  
“Yeah, she looks happier and he looks a hell of a lot different than last time. He has the Geek Chic look.”  
  
“I know, he is his own person, always was, he just had my memories.”   
  
“So you know everything ok?”  
  
“Yeah, he still has the odd moment but I do too.”  
  
“We all do.”  
  
\---  
  
 **THREE WEEKS LATER**  
  
John and Gwen were taking things slowly. They had been out to lunch a few times.   
  
He and The Doctor had, had a chat about it and the Doctor had assured him he wasn’t tarnishing Rose’s memory. He was happy that he had found someone.   
  
Jack had started to look into ways to help Gwen get joint custody with Rhys.  
  
Everything was getting back to normal. Until that fateful day.  
  
\---  
  
It started out as a normal Thursday. The Doctor was in the TARDIS tinkering. John had took Gwen out for lunch.  
  
Jack, Martha and Mickey were hard at work.   
  
Then an alarm went off.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor heard the alarm in the TARDIS. “What?” he got up from under the console and looked at the monitor. “That’s a tear. that’s like the. Nooo” he ran out of the TARDIS and headed for the hub.  
  
\---  
  
“Jack we have a spike, its in London.” Martha said.  
  
“Ok, can you tell what came through?”  
  
“Not yet.”  
  
Then the Doctor appeared a little out of breath. “T….T….Tear” the Doctor bent over and then held his hand up as his respriatory system kicked in. “Tear in space it’s the same reading as when John came through.”  
  
“You mean a Dimension Jump?”  
  
“Yeah, it came out at the Powell Estate.”  
  
“Doctor.”  
  
“She is gone Jack, so that can only mean.”  
  
“Jackie?”  
  
“Yeah, I am gonna head off and find out if it is. You need to alert John.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
\---  
  
Jackie and Tony appeared in the alley behind her old estate.  
  
“Mum this place is a dump.” Tony whined.  
  
“Tony I told you.”  
  
“I know, but its just I liked our other home.”  
  
“You will love the new one. I just need to find a phone and……” then she heard it. “Don’t matter he is here.”  
  
“Who the Doctorman? Rosie’s Doctorman?”  
  
“Yeah and maybe John.”  
  
“Oh I hope so Mum I miss him.”  
  
The TARDIS materialised in her usual spot and Jackie made her way over.   
  
The Doctor opened the door.  
  
“Doctor.” Jackie grinned.  
  
“Hello Doctorman.” Tony smiled too  
  
The Doctor looked at the two people in front of him. “Jackie.” he then hugged her.  
  
Then he ruffled Tony’s hair. “Come aboard.” the Doctor stepped back.  
  
Tony ran in.   
  
“Don’t touch nothin’” Jackie yelled.  
  
Tony skidded to a halt.  
  
The Doctor closed the door. Then he bounded up to the console. “You fancy helping me fly her?”  
  
“Really? Yeah.”  
  
“Really, ok you see this.” The Doctor pointed to the bike pump. “You need to pump it hard and then press the yellow button when I yell ok?”  
  
“Ok.”   
  
“Right then off we go.”  
  
\---  
  
John was sat in the small restaurant with Gwen. They had enjoyed a light meal and John wanted to ask her something. They knew they liked each other, but hadn’t done anything yet, well he had kissed her on the cheek a few times. But he was ready to take it a little further now.  
  
“Gwen.”  
  
Gwen looked up at him. He looked so different to the Doctor and he had been her rock. She knew he wasn’t some rebound shag because they hadn’t. John had been the perfect gentlemen. She now knew why Jack loved the Doctor so much, she could see him in John but there was more to him. She was growing deep feelings for him as she got to know John Smith,   
  
“Yes John.”  
  
“Erm I want to ask you something.” John felt his mouth go dry and his palms start to sweat.  
  
Gwen could see him struggle. “What John?”  
  
“Well I know we have been to lunch a few times.” John took a big drink of water.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Well I was wondering if you fancied going to dinner tonight and maybe a movie?”  
  
Gwen smiled he was so sweet. “I would love to go to dinner John and maybe a movie.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes.” Then Gwen leant across the table and kissed him lightly on the lips.   
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“So what time?”  
  
“7 sound ok to you?”  
  
“Sure, and will it be casual or dressy?”  
  
“Dressy I think lets go the whole hog as it will be our first proper dinner date.”  
  
Gwen smiled and her heart jumped. “Ok 7 it is.”  
  
“I will pick you up.”  
  
“Ok.”   
  
Then John’s mobile rang.  
  
“Jack,” he said to Gwen as he answered it.  
  
“Hello Jack.”  
  
“John you need to get to the hub now.”  
  
“What’s happened?”  
  
“We had a spike, the same as when you came through, the Doctor thinks it could be Jackie.”  
  
“Oh.”   
  
Gwen saw the look on John’s face. He had paled. She took the phone. “Jack what is it?”  
  
“We think Jackie has used the Dimension Jump.”  
  
“Ok, we will be there.” Gwen hung up. “Come on we can deal with this and then have out date.”  
  
John nodded. He hadn’t seen Jackie since the day after the funeral. How and Why was she here.  
  
\---  
  
Tony pressed the button when the Doctor said and the TARDIS landed.  
  
“That’s a lot smoother than it use to be,” Jackie said.  
  
“It wasn’t that bad. Anyway time to meet the others.”  
  
“Others?” Jackie looked at him.  
  
“Jack, Martha, Mickey Gwen and John.”  
  
“Oh so HE is still here.”   
  
The Doctor could hear the anger in her voice. “Jackie he had his reasons as have you.”  
  
“Oh it is only for Tony that I came here.”   
  
The Doctor picked up his coat and led them from the TARDIS.  
  
\---  
  
John and Gwen were sat at her workstation. “It wont be that bad.” Gwen reassured him.   
  
“You haven’t had a Jackie Tyler slap”   
  
“Oh.”  
  
Then the hub door opened.  
  
Jack was at the door waiting. “Jackie and this must be Tony.”  
  
“Hello erm.” Tony looked at his mum.  
  
“That is Captain Jack, those two are Martha and Mickey over there is Gwen and I think you know the other one.” The Doctor said.  
  
“John.” Tony ran over.  
  
“Tony.” John scooped him up. “Blimey you’ve grown.”  
  
“Am 8 now.”  
  
“Blimey that long.”  
  
Tony nodded.  
  
“Doctor, Jack I need to speak to you.” Jackie said.   
  
They both nodded and led her to Jack’s office.  
  
“I don’t have long so I will come straight to the point.”  
  
“Ok.” The Doctor sat.  
  
“I am dying Doctor.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I have cancer. Its in most of my body.”  
  
“Oh Jackie.” The Doctor stood up.  
  
“Don’t show me sympathy or a will slap you.” she growled at him. “I just wanted to bring Tony here. After I go there is no one on that place for him. And well he misses John.” she looked out the window and saw John chatting to Tony.  
  
“So I have brought him here to be happy.”  
  
“Jackie.”  
  
“Don’t Doctor, he knows I am dying and that I have brought him here to live with the closest thing to a brother or uncle he has.”  
  
“I am sorry Jackie, really I am that you are dying but doesn’t John have a say in this.” Jack said.  
  
Big mistake.   
  


WHACK!

  
  
“Ow.”  
  
The Doctor stood back. “Jackie you cant just come here and tell John he has a… how old is Tony?”  
  
“Eight.”  
  
“You cant tell him he is suddenly a ward for an 8 year old boy.”  
  
“I have no one else and he owes this to us, we took him in.”  
  
“Jackie I know your angry that he upped and left. But if he had stayed he could of gone down the wrong road.”  
  
She looked at the Doctor. Then out the window. She saw Gwen and John holding hands as they showed Tony around.  
  
“So he’s moved on then I see.”  
  
The Doctor looked at her. “Jackie leave it, he misses her everyday, yes he is with Gwen but its early days yet.”  
  
“How can he Doctor.”  
  
“Because he must and Rose wouldn’t want him to grieve all his life”  
  
“But..”  
  
“Jackie, I am sorry Rose died I really am, but you didn’t see him or me for that matter. We spent months locked away. We tried to figure out a way to see if we could go back and change things. But he said it felt like a fixed point and we couldn’t interfere not after the last time.” The Doctor’s voice broke.  
  
“Last time?”  
  
Jack stepped in and told her about Mars.  
  
“Oh right.”  
  
“Well what can I do? If John doesn’t take him he will end up in care back there.”  
  
“Listen why don’t you stay for a bit. Ask John. don’t tell him. Give him time to mull over it.” The Doctor said.  
  
Jackie nodded.  
  
“Ok lets not ask him today ok.”  
  
Jackie nodded again. “I don’t have anywhere to stay.”  
  
“The TARDIS Jackie.” the Doctor pointed out.  
  
“Oh right.”  
  
“Come on lets go get Tony and give him the tour of the TARDIS.” Jack said.  
  
\---  
  
John and Tony were trying to get the pterodactyl to come down when Jack appeared.  
  
“He likes Dark Chocolate not Milk.”  
  
“She Jack.” The Doctor said.  
  
“Really?”  
  
He nodded. “Tony, how would you and your mum like to stay on the TARDIS while your both here.”  
  
“Brilliant, Mum are you ok though?”   
  
“Am fine Tony, got my pain killers with me, now hush.”  
  
“Painkillers you ok Jackie?” John asked.  
  
She looked at the man that had fled her world. “Not that you care.” she spat.  
  
“Jackie.” The Doctor said.  
  
“No, he left Doctor. We had just buried them both and he upped and left.”  
  
“Jack.” he gestured to Tony.  
  
“Hey little fella you wanna see some weevils?”  
  
Tony nodded.  
  
Then Jackie let rip into John. “You couldn’t wait to leave, it was your idea to have a baby. After Pete died you said it to her.”  
  
“I know Jackie but Rose could have said no.”  
  
“She never said no to you or to him ever.”  
  
The Doctor went to point out that Rose had said no a few times but thought better of it.  
  
“It took 3 years to get the dimension cannon to work. In that time I found out I was dying John, Tony was distraught he spent two years under a therapist. He lost his sister his nephew and his brother in space of a week.”  
  
“Your dying?” John stepped closer.  
  
“Yeah, and Tony will be on his own. You should have been there. He needed you.” then she went to slap him and the Doctor stopped her  
  
“ENOUGH JACKIE” he yelled. “It wasn’t his fault. It was mine, I was the one who came into Rose’s life, if I hadn’t…. well she would be here.”  
  
Jackie looked at him. Then she hugged him.  
  
Gwen took John’s hand.  
  
Jackie looked at John. “I am sorry, I just got angry, I had no one to help me John.”  
  
“I’m sorry Jackie but I couldn’t stay there not without Rose. Here I at least had the Doctor, he knew what I was feeling.”  
  
Jackie then hugged John and they both cried.  
  
\---  
  
Jack told John to go with Gwen. Gwen took him by the hand. “John I think we should leave dinner for another night.”  
  
John looked deflated.   
  
“Oh I don’t mean it like that sweetie, lets go back to mine and order take out and have a few drinks.”  
  
“Sounds good.”  
  
Gwen led him to her car and they drove off.  
  
\---  
  
They arrived at the flat. Rhys had moved into a new place. John took his jacket off and hung it up.  
  
“So what do you fancy to eat?”  
  
“You.” John said.  
  
Gwen looked at him.  
  
Then they moved toward each other.  
  
John kissed her hard. His hands were on her hips as hers went into his hair.   
  
He parted her lips with his tongue and slid it in to meet hers. There tongues danced together. John then slid her jacket off and moved his hands to her chest. She was breathing heavy.  
  
He broke the kiss and looked at her. “I…I…if you want me to.”  
  
She placed her hand on his crotch. “John I want you to f**k me here against the door.”  
  
He gulped and then they tore at each other’s clothes.   
  
John ripped open her blouse and all the buttons pinged all over.   
  
Then Gwen tore his t-shirt from his torso and then took a nipple in her mouth.  
  
“Jesus.” he moaned. Then he pulled her face up to his and kissed her hard. Then stopped “I want you out of those.” John placed his hand on her skirt.  
  
She took it off and her panties. She toed her shoes off to and stood there in her bra.   
  
John then took his jeans, shoes and boxers off and then quickly unhooked her bra. Then he took her breasts in his hands and mouth.   
  
Gwen ran her hands through his hair and then pressed her chest to him. She could feel his c**k on her tummy.  
  
“John … I need you … now.”  
  
“Protection.”  
  
“Am covered. Now f**k me please.”  
  
John didn’t need to be asked again. He lifted her leg onto his hip, he placed his fingers at her entranced and teased her a little. “Oh Gwen you are so wet and ready.”  
  
“Mmmm.”  
  
Then he placed his c**k at her entrance and then he thrust in to her. Then he pulled out to the tip and rammed back in.  
  
“Oh John yes …. Harder …. Faster … Oh God … John.” Gwen pulled his face to hers and kissed him then she moved to his ear and sucked on his earlobe.  
  
“F**k, Gwen I wont last if you keep doing that.”  
  
“I don’t want you too. Cum for me John.” she growled in his ear and then sucked it again.  
  
John lost his rhythm as he thrust in and out as hard, fast and as deep as he could.  
  
“Ah, John …. Yes … there … just there.” She then grabbed his hair as she clamped around his throbbing c**k  
  
“F**k Gwen. Yes.” then he shot himself into her. They stood there for a few moments as their hearts slowed down.  
  
“Blimey John that was. Wow.”  
  
“Thanks.” he said breathless.   
  
“Ok food.” she smiled at him.  
  
“Yeah am starving.”  
  
\---  
  
It was the next morning when The Doctor and Jackie approached John with why she was here.  
  
“Cancer?” he had tears in his eyes.  
  
“Yes, but would you be willing to look after Tony though?”  
  
“Of course Jackie, its what Rose would have wanted anyway.”  
  
“But what about you and Gwen?” Jackie asked.  
  
“Ah well she has a son, I will bring it up with her tonight.”  
  
“Ok.” the Doctor smiled. Things were looking up.  
  
\---  
  
Gwen was at a meeting with Rhys and the solicitors over joint custody. They agreed on alternate weekends and holidays. Gwen knew Rhys had used her Job against her. But the judge had said many working mothers jobs were just as risky. They both agreed to the arrangement. It would be reassessed in 6 months.  
  
John was waiting for Gwen when she came out. She was smiling and had Ian with her he was two years old now.   
  
“Good news?”  
  
“Yeah we made arrangements for weekends and holidays. He is staying with me this weekend.” she smiled and kissed John on the cheek.   
  
Rhys came out the building and saw them. He walked over to them. “Gwen I will drop him off at 5pm on Friday and pick him up at 8am on Monday.”  
  
Gwen nodded and then she introduced John to him.   
  
“Ok, well see you on Friday.” Rhys then scooped his son up and left.  
  
Gwen looked back at John. “Ok so why you here?”  
  
“I came to see how it went.”  
  
“John!”  
  
“Ok I have something I have to discuss with you. Regarding Tony.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Not here.”  
  
“Lets go home.” she grabbed his hand.  
  
\---  
  
 **A YEAR LATER**  
  
John walked into the house. “Hello?”  
  
“John.” Tony came running in.   
  
“Uncle John.” Ian yelled.  
  
John knelt down and hugged them both. “Where is Mummy?”  
  
“Kitchen.” Ian said.  
  
John then hung his coat up and headed to the kitchen.  
  
He walked up behind her and placed his arms around her. He kissed her neck. “Hello gorgeous.”  
  
“Hello.” she turned and then he placed his hand on her tummy.   
  
“How are they today?”  
  
“Playing football.” she ran her hand over her tummy. She was just over 6 months pregnant with twin girls. It had been a shock at first but they were happy.  
  
“So what’s for dinner Mrs Smith?”  
  
“Your favourite. Now go and wash your hands and I will dish up.”  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor held the Roses in his hands as he stood at the gate. Jack nudged him.   
  
“What?”  
  
“She wont bite you.”  
  
“I know Jack, its just.”  
  
“I know. Its been a hard year.”  
  
The Doctor nodded. He then walked into the cemetery. Jackie had been buried. They had told the story that she had been in a hospital and had lost her memory after the battle. She had died 6 months ago now. But her last months were full of happiness. John adopted Tony, she was matron of honour at the wedding. She had become John’s mum in a way.   
  
The Doctor looked at the headstone he had bought.  
  
 ****

**Here lies  
Jacqueline Tyler  
Beloved Mother, Wife and Friend.  
Died peacefully in her sleep**

  
  
“Why didn’t you put her full name?”  
  
“Your kidding she said if I did she would haunt me.” the Doctor smiled. Then he saw the small plaque next to the grave.  
  
 ****

**Rose Marion Tyler  
Beloved Daughter and Friend.  
Defender of the Earth.**

  
  
He knelt down and placed the Roses between the grave and plaque.  
  
“You ok Doctor?”  
  
“Yup.” he popped the p.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Really Jack. Everyone is happy. You have Elliot now, Martha has Mickey, Gwen has John, Sarah has Alf and Amy has Rory”  
  
“Yeah we are all happy but are you?”  
  
“Yes Jack, the Earth is safe, so I am happy.” he then got up. “Goodbye you two.”   
  
Jack and the Doctor left.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor took Jack back to Cardiff.   
  
“Don’t stay away to long.”  
  
“I wont Jack.”   
  
Jack saluted the Doctor and the Doctor saluted him back. Then he stepped into the TARDIS.  
  
He shrugged his long coat off and threw it over the coral strut then he walked up to the console. “I was wrong” he ran his hands across the console. “I have you don’t I? Old girl.”  
  
The TARDIS hummed as if to answer.  
  
He set the controls to have her float in the vortex for a while. He sat down on the battered chair. He closed his eyes and lost himself in his memories.  
  
\---  
  
The TARDIS alerted him.  
  
“What?” he said as he jumped up. “No. Really? You found a way, after all this time.” he pulled the monitor in close and placed his glasses on.  
  
“You really have” he pulled his glasses off. The TARDIS had found a tear in space that led to Pete’s world, before Rose had gone looking for him. She was there. Could he do it. John had said it felt like a fixed point and he remembered what had happened the last time.   
  
“I cant interfere can I?” he said to himself as he sat back in his chair.   
  
_Theta._  
  
The Doctor looked around. “Hello?”  
  
 _You can and you must change it._  
  
“Who are you?” he stood up and then the image appeared.  
  
 _Theta you have to save her. The world without Rose Tyler isn’t defended._  
  
“How?” he had tears in his eyes.  
  
 _Theta you need to tell her about what can happen and will happen._  
  
“I cant, I cant tell her that.”  
  
 _You have too, there is a special child that should have been helped by Rose and John._  
  
“Really?”  
  
 _Yes, this child is apparent to that Parallel world as is Tony Tyler. But because he left that world it didn’t happen._  
  
“So your saying that Rose wasn’t supposed to have children naturally, she is to adopt this special child?”  
  
 _Theta, the child is destined to be as important to that world as you are to this._  
  
“Riiight, but how can I tell her?”  
  
 _You know._  
  
“Cross timelines. Do you know how dangerous that is?”  
  
 _I do, and I would never ask you but that child needs to become who he is and Tony has to as well._  
  
“Tony is important how?”  
  
 _He becomes head of Torchwood and Vitex when he is 16, he then goes on to help take people into the stars. But because he didn’t that world is in peril._  
  
“Oh no, but if I warn her will Jackie and Pete still die the way they do?”  
  
 _Pete yes, I am afraid that is a fixed point. But Jackie, she will get help and medicine and will live a lot longer. She will see Tony become a man and a father. But you have to tell Rose and John what will happen._  
  
“I don’t know, I mean he is happy and has Gwen and a baby on the way.”  
  
 _Theta history will repeat itself here, they will lose them both. Gwen was never destined to be with him. She and Rhys would sort things out._  
  
“Ok, so things have changed here too then?”  
  
 _Yes I have tried for months to get through and warn you, but because of what Rassilon did that Christmas it was harder to push through. But with help from Koschei I got through._  
  
“Koschei? You mean the Master?”  
  
 _No I mean Koschei, Rassilon removed the drums. He has repented and is helping me at this moment. The TimeLock helps us to push through, but time is running out my son. This will be the last time I can see you. But I know you will make the right choice. Oh and make sure John has a piece of your TARDIS. Goodbye son I love you and am proud of what you have done and will do. Never forget that._  
  
“Bye Mum.” The Doctor felt the tears falling. Then image disappeared. “Ok we have some work to get on with.”  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor decided he would have to tell Rose and John when they were on the beach in Norway, he knew he had at least an hour before the tear was closed by himself. So he sent her into the tear.  
  
\---  
  
Rose felt a hand slip into hers as she watched the TARDIS disappear. She looked at the new Doctor holding her hand.  
  
He smiled and then they heard it.  
  
“What?” the Metacrisis said.  
  
The TARDIS appeared and the Doctor stepped out. “Good I made it, hello you.” he stepped out and hugged Rose hard. “I don’t have a lot of time, I know I have just left you, but I am from a few years in the future.”  
  
“You crossed timelines?” The Metacrisis said.  
  
“Yes John I did, I had to.”  
  
“John?” Rose looked at the Doctor.  
  
“Mmm that’s his name, anyway I must warn you and its not nice listening, but you two can never ever, ever have children. Never.”  
  
Rose looked at him. “Why?  
  
He took a deep breath and then he changed the timeline. “If you do Rose and the baby will die in childbirth which will lead into John leaving and coming back to my time. Which Jackie then brings Tony through and its not meant to happen. Rose you and John will have a child not of your own blood but a child who is as important to this world as I am to mine. Also Tony has a big future ahead of him too.”  
  
“Doctor, how did you know to come here and change the future?”  
  
“Lets just say” the Doctor then spoke a word the TARDIS didn’t translate but John understood it.  
  
“It was the last time I would ever see her. So you know what you have to do. Oh and you will need this.” The Doctor then threw a junk of coral at the Doctor. Then some written instructions.   
  
“Doctor a TARDIS takes thousands of years.” John said.  
  
“Donna had an idea and she wrote it down, I never looked before but she had the idea for that. It will take 1 earth year and you will have the basics. Console room, kitchen, few bedrooms bathrooms you know and over time it will expand and grow just like mine. So you two live a long and happy life just don’t get help to have children ok?”  
  
“Ok and thank you Doctor.” Rose and John hugged him.  
  
“I have to go now.” he smiled and left.  
  
\---  
  
He took the TARDIS back into his time and then a voice came.  
  
 _You did well Thete._  
  
“Koschei”  
  
 _Yeah your mum couldn’t come through again and this is the only time I can. Just thought I would let you know, Rose and John will have a biological child. But not until 10 years time. That is the special child as Rose had become the Bad Wolf once and John is half and half the child will become a brand species new of TimeLord and Human. And will travel the stars just like you and Rose and John._  
  
“Really TimeLords will live again?”  
  
 _In that Parallel world. Now you have a wedding to go to._  
  
“Really?”  
  
 _Yes you will get the phone call soon. Jack and Elliot._  
  
“Oh right.”  
  
 _Dance and enjoy it Doctor, everything is put back to the way it should be._  
  
“Me dance. Come off it.”  
  
 _The world wont end because the Doctor Dances you know._  
  
The Doctor smiled. Rose had said that to him once. “Yeah your right.”  
  
 _I am sometimes, now go old friend and I can tell you this one thing. You will find someone again. You have met her already._  
  
“River you mean River don’t you?”  
  
 _Yes, she is someone very important to you Doctor. But not in the way you think goodbye Thete_  
  
“Goodbye Koschei” then he smiled. Then his phone rang.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Doctor how soon can you get to Cardiff?”  
  
“Why?” it was Gwen.  
  
“Jack is getting married to Elliot. You remember Elliot don’t you.”  
  
“Course I do, blond hair, blue eyes and dimples.”  
  
“Yup, oh have to go now don’t be late I have text the info to you. See you soon Doctor.”  
  
“Ok oh and Gwen is Rhys coming?”  
  
“Well I was thinking of asking him I don’t want to turn up on my own.”  
  
“Ask him.”  
  
“Ok I will, see you soon.”  
  
The Doctor hung up and then he set the co-ordinates in.   
  
“Ok lets go to a wedding.” then he set the TARDIS in motion  
  
 **THE END**


End file.
